


Не вынуждай меня

by gokuderpules



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Denial of Feelings, During Canon, Hate to Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Наверное, кого-то наверху это очень рассмешило, когда мы с тобой столкнулись снова.
Relationships: Kiyoshi Teppei/Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 20





	Не вынуждай меня

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> Вольная фантазия на тему того, что могло произойти за кадром овы.

— О, Мурасакибара, ты тоже здесь?..

И Ацуши будто прошибает насквозь, ударом в спину.

До конца банкета он досиживает с трудом — с каждой минутой застолье всё больше и больше превращается в изощренную пытку. Еда застревает в горле, а пожелания Куро-чину произносят по часу каждое, ещё и будто нарочно растягивая слова. Ацуши молчит, двигаясь на автомате, не отзываясь на чужие реплики, ни на чьи подколы не отвечая — попробуй, изобрази видимость чего-то после того, как тебя одной случайно-неслучайной фразой выбило в нокаут. Хочется сбежать от всех этих голосов и взглядов, да хоть пешком, бегом до самой Акиты. И особенно — от голоса Теппея, ненавистного Теппея, умудрившегося одной лишь попыткой поздороваться вышибить из Ацуши все жалкие остатки душевного равновесия.

Разрешение выйти на балкон продышаться звучит как благословение небесное.

Только вот Теппей от этого никуда не девается. Стоит здесь же, на балконе, смотрит на звёзды и улыбается, ничего не говоря и словно ничего вокруг себя не замечая — и один его силуэт, обрисованный зеленовато-белым светом растущей луны, заставляет Ацуши разрываться между лихорадочным желанием сбежать и ступором, словно ноги намертво приросли к каменному полу. Не поднимай глаза, не смотри, не вглядывайся, — отчаянно повторяет разум, пока внутри всё сводит тугим, склизким комком — ни шевельнуться, ни вдохнуть. Однако взгляд против воли падает на лицо Теппея, на чёткий профиль, острый подбородок, твёрдые губы, чуть дрогнувшие от какой-то случайной мысли, — и этого становится достаточно, чтобы в висках застучало бешено, заглушая все звуки вокруг, а воздух, болезненно ледяной, вдруг начал нагреваться и густеть, словно заварной крем.

— Киёши… — Секунды две Ацуши кажется, что это звучит только в его закоротившем мозгу. Теппей поворачивает голову, — теперь на его лицо слабо падает рыжеватый свет из комнаты, — и голова Ацуши взрывается изнутри тысячами проклятий.

— Привет, — голос Теппея мягкий, текучий, словно раскаленное на сковороде масло. И жжётся точно так же. Ацуши что-то сипит в ответ, даже не соображая, что именно — простейшие слова испаряются из памяти, оставляя после себя неприятно зудящую пустоту.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — Теппей в два шага преодолевает расстояние между ними, и Ацуши начинает трясти мелко-мелко. Киёши поднимает на него глаза, смотрит внимательно, — в ночи не поймёшь, какого они цвета, кажется, что всех сразу. — Не смотри на меня так, пожалуйста.

Ацуши покорно зажмуривает глаза и молчит. Голос Теппея по-прежнему обволакивает и будто звучит со всех сторон сразу, и всё вокруг просто перестаёт существовать, словно только для Теппея в этом мире есть место.

— Можно? — Широкая ладонь касается лба Ацуши и кажется настолько раскалённой, что можно ставить ею клейма. Боги, как же он ненавидит, когда Киёши делает так — проявляет никому не нужную заботу, только заставляя мучиться ещё сильнее.

— Жара нет, — губы Теппея тоже чуть дрожат. От холода, наверное. Ацуши не знает — он уже не чувствует воздуха вокруг себя. Дышать становится просто нечем. — Тебе плохо? Где болит?

Везде, придурок. И угадай с трёх раз, чья в этом вина.

Загнанный в угол разум проклинает всё на свете, и кажется, будто всё это уже происходило, и не раз. Такая же случайная встреча, такой же взрыв внутри, не позволяющий адекватно воспринимать происходящее. Судьба, злобный тролль, знает, какую подлость выкидывает, не давая ранам зарасти и вновь сталкивая Ацуши с человеком, способным одной слабой улыбкой заставить всю его хвалёную невозмутимость рухнуть, как карточный домик.

— Не вынуждай меня, — только и может произнести Ацуши, не в состоянии даже отступить на шаг. Наверное, его взгляд сейчас кажется маньячным, как и всегда, когда он крайне напряжён, — но Теппей не боится. Он снова поднимает глаза и снова внимательно вглядывается в хмурое лицо гиганта.

Слишком, слишком близко.

— Я и не собираюсь, — говорит он, и дрогнувший голос выдаёт его с головой. Ацуши понимает, — наверное, слишком поздно, — что и этот ясный взгляд, это спокойствие, эта открытость всегда были лишь маской. Маской, за которой можно спрятать что угодно.

В глазах Теппея вспыхивает опасный огонёк, и он будто с одного взгляда понимает то, что Ацуши не мог понять месяцами и тысячами логических построений — точнее, просто боялся доводить их до конца.

— Ненавижу, — шепчет Ацуши, уже и не замечая, насколько сократилось между ними расстояние — так, что он чувствует и обжигающее дыхание Теппея, и лёгкий запах шоколада. Почему именно шоколада. Почему.

— Знаю, — в тон ему отвечает Киёши, преодолевая последние сантиметры между ними, и, выждав пару секунд, словно выпрашивая согласия, вдруг жадно впивается губами в его губы.

Ацуши кажется, что на него только что обрушилось небо. Теппей не отстраняется, не даёт ему вдохнуть, пока он стоит истуканом, будто действительно слыша треск и грохот своего стремительно разрушающегося мира. Внутри всё сводит, адски, обжигающе больно. Мыслей в голове практически не остаётся, и, наверное, даже боги не знают, что заставляет его обвить руки вокруг талии Теппея, сдавить, накрепко прижимая к себе, будто пытаясь сломать ребра, и ответить на поцелуй, отчаянно, яростно, повинуясь какому-то дикому животному инстинкту.

Крышу ему уже не сносит. Нечего сносить.

Они вернутся на праздник, как ни в чём не бывало — успеют как раз к фейерверкам. Они будут веселиться по мере сил, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил, чтобы на фотографиях остались улыбающиеся лица. Они ещё долго будут жать Куро-чину руку, хлопать его за плечи, в душе лишь молясь, чтобы это выглядело не слишком фальшиво, и чтобы им наконец позволили разойтись по домам.

А потом они разъедутся в разные стороны, — один к себе в Акиту, другой в Лос-Анджелес на лечение. Даже не поговорив толком, оставив все точки над «i» нерасставленными. Просто потому, что так надо. Потому, что время сейчас против них.

Но когда Киёши Теппей приедет в Японию в следующий раз, — а он клятвенно обещал, что его реабилитация в США закончится через месяц или около того, — то чёрта с два Мурасакибара его куда-нибудь от себя отпустит.


End file.
